


Della thinks her children are fine.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [37]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Meme, Memes, Non-Linear Narrative, Random & Short, Random Encounters, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Meme
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Della thinks her children are fine.

Della Duck:*trying to smile* Phooey and Kablooie are fine.

Gyro Gearloose: Della, Kablooie relates to Frankenstein's Monster and Phooey kins Missingno!

Kablooie Duck:*sobbing* Why am I like this Creator!?! Why don't you love me mom!?!! *angst noises*

Della Duck:*pained* Kablooie, I do love you *pauses as noticing Phooey*

Phooey Duck:*has somehow Complex post traumatic stress disordered himself into becoming a texture glitch in the wall*

Della Duck:*trying to hold herself together* My kids are fine.

Oswald The Lucky Rabbit: Della, one of your children is committing arson to ask one of my kids to be their Valentine. One is sticking a fork in the Electricity socket! One is having a panic attack! Two are trying to preform Hamlet and the last one is scamming people to watch it!!

Kablooie Duck:*on fire in the middle of fire pit* Be my Valentine, Girl Bunny!

Phooey Duck:*holding a fork in an socket* My heart will stop if I don't have Electricity in me.

Webbigal Vanderquack:*fakes stabs Dewey*

Dewey Duck: Ouch!

Louie Duck:*standing at a ticket both he made*

Della Duck:*while staring at her reflection* Kablooie is Fine. Phooey is Fine. I don't know what you are talking about.

Gyro Gearloose:*bursts in* Della! Your kids are think I'm their Friend!

Kablooie Duck:*throws a burn piece of scrap on the floor* Gearloose! WHEN'S MY NEXT DAMAGE TESTING? I Need to BURN SOMETHING.

Phooey Duck:*following behind, trying to show a picture and cheerful* Gyro Gyro! I drew you as your old self!!

Gyro Gearloose:*explaining tone* I'm only going to ask once, Help me.

Della Duck:*Offended* You kids hang out with this guy?

Della Duck:*laughs awkwardly* My kids are fine, they don't need go to a "different Highschool."

Daffy Duck: Listen, *raises one leg in the air above the table* The one chewing on this leg can't exist around people who are as indestructible as Donald.

Kablooie Duck:*vibrating with pure rage causing him to be on fire*

Daffy Duck:*puts the first leg down and the other leg up* And the bad luck charm here only inherited one trait from me, he's a Loon.

Phooey Duck:*crying* Why is everyone mean on the Internet? I'm not a mistake!

Della Duck:*worries about the future so hard that the art style changes*

Which we can't see because this isn't a cartoon, it's just a written meme.

Thanks for sticking by us folks, especially you Reader. However we must 

END.


End file.
